Petite discussion entre ennemis
by Haldira
Summary: Une petite discussion au coin du feu à Scare Grimmaurd


Petite discussion entre ennemis

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartiens à cette chère Madame Rowling, j'espère seulement rester dans le ton de ces personnages

**Note** : Voilà une idée qui me trotte dans la tête, elle ne nécessite pas de suite je la trouve bien, cependant elle laisse suffisamment de place pour mettre d'autres chapitre si un jours l'envie m'en prend.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Au scare Grimmaurd régnait une ambiance calme, en effet les membres de l'ordre étaient presque tous partis en mission, le premier espion était tombé en disgrâce auprès de Voldement il y a bien une année maintenant et le second était là, attendant de faire son rapport.

Hermione GRANGER assise sur le sofa du salon, le nez plongé dans un grimoire était de sentinelle ce soir là, elle devait attendre les premiers retours et leurs apporter le cas échéant premier secours. Relevant la tête de temps à autre, elle se mit à observer cet homme, sa posture, son allure. Il sirotait son whisky, non c'était plus que ça, on avait l'impression qu'il se délectait de l'alcool, son visage était lisse, vide de toute expression, ses longs cheveux blonds cachant une partie de ses traits aristocratique, ses doigts fin enserrant le verre, l'autre main reposant élégamment sur son genoux gauche. Le tout donnait un tableau de toute beauté, on pourrait aisément confondre cet homme avec un elfe comme le voyait Tolkien, le célèbre écrivain moldu…

- La vue vous est elle agréable Miss Granger ?

Sursautant, elle en lâcha presque le livre, elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire prendre, rien ne le laissait présager, il n'avait même pas tourné la tête ! Sentant ces joues chauffer, elle tenta de répondre

- Non… si… enfin je veux dire…

Tout était calculé chez cet homme, ses respirations lente et inaudible, ses battements de cils, ses mouvement faciaux, tout, alors quand il pivota sa tête millimètre par millimètre, dardant son regard métallique dans le sien attendant une réponse claire, elle se senti rougir un peu plus mais décida de ne pas se laisser ainsi avoir, il voulait jouer et bien elle allait jouée, oui elle n'était pas une lionne pour rien

- Et bien oui je dois dire que la vue est agréable, Monsieur Malefoy et vous le savez

- Vraiment ?

- Oh arrêtez, vous êtes un bel homme et vous le savez, vous en jouez souvent d'ailleurs, j'en suis sure

- Croyez-vous cela, et sur quel fait vous basez vous pour énoncer une telle chose ?

- Enfin c'est tellement évident, chez vous tout est calculé au millimètre près, vous ménagez vos effets, vous êtes mielleux à souhait avec qui vous intéresse et je suis même à peu près sure que vous n'hésitez pas à flirter pour être sure d'attacher solidement votre proie à vos desseins

- Certes, mais revenons en à la beauté, qu'est-ce qui d'après vous, vous faire dire que je suis un homme beau, la beauté n'est pas censé être quelque chose de subjective ? Que vous appréciez tel ou tel physique ne veux pas dire qu'une autre personne l'appréciera tout autant que vous

- Vous êtes un cas à part Monsieur Malefoy, la notion de subjectivité dans le cas de la beauté ne s'applique pas à vous. Vous êtes beau point. Pas simplement parce que je vous trouve bel homme, mais parce que tout le monde est d'accord avec mon point de vue. Quelque soit l'endroit ou vous êtes, vous attirer le regard, les gens se retourne sur vous et vous, vous aimez ça.

- Il faudrait être un imbécile pour ne pas aimer ça et je ne suis en aucun cas un imbécile, mais ces regard dont vous parler ne sont pas seulement des regards d'envie physique, se sont aussi des regards de haine, des regards calculateurs. Il ne faut pas généraliser Miss GRANGER, il y a une différence entre beauté physique et prestance quotidienne. Oui on me remarque parce que beaucoup de monde connait mon nom et mon visage, peut être aussi par la taille de mon compte en banque. Prenez cette guerre par exemple, si jamais un jour elle se termine, que Monsieur POTTER sorte le monde sorcier de l'impasse dans laquelle il est, projeter vous 10 ans après cette fin heureuse, si je suis encore vivant, se dont je doute vraiment, on me remarquera toujours et personne ne se posera même la question de savoir dans quel camp j'ai été un jour ou l'autre, non on s'attardera toujours sur mon nom, mon visage et la taille de mon compte en banque. Les gens sont cupides et avides de reconnaissance, je ne sais, j'y suis moi-même passer par là, au point même d'oublier leur histoire, d'oublier les « gentils » et les « méchants »

- Donc vous admettez jouer de votre physique

- Evidemment ! – s'écria t'il poussant un petit rire cristallin – Tout ceci – dit-il en montrant son corps nonchalamment – à été entrainé, modeler, entretenu depuis ma naissance, c'était même programmer avant ma naissance. il faut s'avoir mettre quelques éléments en valeurs pour mieux pouvoir cacher le reste

- Le reste ?

- Vous êtes naïve Miss GRANGER, avoir un physique arrangeant ne veux pas dire que l'on soit bon

- Je ne le pense pas, mais de là à être foncièrement mauvais, il y a une marge, sinon vous ne seriez pas là

- Vous devriez vous trouver un ou une petite amie ma chère

- Pardon ?

- Ne vous faite pas plus sotte que vous ne l'êtes réellement

- Parce que vous croyez que c'est facile, que je peux me donner à n'importe quel individu qui passe, je ne suis pas comme vous moi, je n'ai pas qu'à me baisser pour attraper n'importe quelle jupe ou pantalon qui bave à mes pieds pour les mettre dans mon lit

La phrase resta en suspens, l'air de la pièce était légèrement lourd, cette discussion le divertissait au plus haut point, il avait maintenant lui aussi envie de jouer, peut être même de l'attraper qui sais, un Malefoy obtient tout ce qu'il veut et puis ça pourrait être un atout d'avoir une fille comme elle de son côté… Ma foi pourquoi pas… jouons, son regard de métal en fusion n'avait pas lâché celui chocolat de sa vis à vis

- En faite vous partie ?

- Pardon ? de quoi ?

- De ces gens vers qui je n'ai qu'à me baisser pour les mettre dans mon lit

Posant son verre sur la table basse, il se leva, fit quelques pas et fondit sur sa proie, arrêtant sa bouche à un demi millimètre de son oreille, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre il continua prenant une voix suave

- Êtes-vous autant intéressé par ma petite personne ou plutôt mon corps que vous êtes prête à grimper dans ma couche et à écarter les cuisses selon mon bon plaisir ?

- Salaud

Emprisonnant ces poignets bien avant qu'une éventuelle gifle ai pu s'abattre sur sa personne, il se redressa, la force à se lever, la déstabilisant pour qu'elle prenne appui sur son torse musclé, la dominant d'une bonne tête et demi, elle devait d'ailleurs lever les yeux pour voir que son regard était totalement différent. Il était glacé, dépourvu de vie, comme une bête prête à tuer sans une seule once de remords et soudain, elle eu peur, peur parce qu'elle était seule, peur parce qu'elle était prisonnière, peur parce qu'il était dangereux et qu'elle venait seulement de comprendre à quel point elle s'était fourvoyer devant son visage angélique.

- Oui vous êtes prête à le faire, même si je vous inspire la peur, la curiosité prendra le pas sur le reste, vous allez me prendre pour quelqu'un de narcissique mais je suis certain d'avoir raison. Vous n'êtes pas différente des autres

- Vous, vous, vous vous trompez !

- C'est ce que nous verrons

Dit-il traçant du bout de sa langue, le contour de sa mâchoire, descendant le long de son cou, le temps de lui faire une marque rouge qui sera présente pour plusieurs jours au moins.

Ce moment suspendu dans le temps et l'espace prit fin lorsqu'il la lâcha, la laissant choir sur son fauteuil, plaquant la main droite sur son avant bras gauche. Pinçant les lèvres il ne laissa passer aucun son.

- Il m'appelle, dites leurs que je suis passé et que je viendrais faire mon rapport plus tard

Furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant d'attraper cape et canne, de sortir transplaner hors des limites pour rejoindre son Maître.


End file.
